


The Origin of Owari no Seraph

by GreenDragon09



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: And yet I did it anyway, Because this needed to be shared, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Insanity, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDragon09/pseuds/GreenDragon09
Summary: A story wherein I reveal how the author, Kagami Takaya, came up with the idea for Owari no Seraph. (If you're a fan of The Legend of the Legendary Heroes and are not up-to-date with the latest volumes, there will be some spoilers, so you've been warned? Ah, I don't know if anybody really cares.)





	The Origin of Owari no Seraph

Milk Callaud looked in the mirror, doing her best to tame her unruly brown hair. Once she’d finally gotten it in a high ponytail, she examined her reflection. She clapped her hands against her chubby cheeks, squishing her face and pouting. Nothing about her said 17, nearly 18 year old girl. She still had a baby face and wide, innocent eyes. She scrunched her eyebrows, trying for a more determined look, but rather than looking tough, the most she managed was cutely disgruntled. Milk sighed. With her short stature and puerile looks, no matter what she did, she was still a child in everyone’s eyes. Especially her childhood friend’s. 

Milk Callaud’s frown deepened. She had met him at the orphanage, and he had been the first person to ever want her, to ever need her, and to ever show her love and kindness. He was just as broken as she was, and yet he reached out his hand to her. Though everyone thought he was perfect, he was truly fragile; so perfect that he could break. That boy had stretched forth his hand, and she had grabbed hold. He told her to never let go, no matter what, and she never had. Even when they were torn apart, even as she clung to him, not wanting to go, and he looked at her sadly and told her to live. She regretted parting from him, knowing she’d never see him again in this world. It had been so painful to live. To follow his wishes. But she’d done so, hoping against hope that maybe they’d meet again. Maybe he wasn’t dead. So many years had gone by, and that hope had dwindled. She joined the army, and there she found a family. People who cherished her, and who she cherished. It was on their first mission together that she found out miracles could happen. Her childhood friend was alive! She could hardly believe her eyes, and cried out to him, asking him if he was real. He was alive. But he was her enemy. The enemy of her nation, or so she’d thought at the time. 

Milk Callaud shook her head, clearing it of distant memories. That was all in the past. Her mission with the army, the truth of the world, and her childhood friend’s involvement with it. The trouble he’d gotten himself in, and that she’d swore she’d save him from. In the end, it was someone else who saved him, who brought back his smile. That goddess-like swordswoman had won his heart. Milk supposed it was only natural. And she was happy for them. All she ever wished for was his happiness; and it wasn’t that she was unhappy. She had the squad, her family. She smiled as she thought of Luke, Lach, Lear, and Moe. They were the best family anyone could ask for. So, there was no reason to be sad that he did not return her feelings. Even she was uncertain what she truly felt for him; maybe Luke was right and she was too young for love. But if asked what her deepest desire was, she thought it would have been nice to spend more time with him. Even if it was just as family, she thought she would like that very much. 

And so, Milk Callaud prayed with all her heart. If reincarnation really did exist, if she couldn’t be with him this lifetime, then perhaps? Would it be too selfish to ask if they could be together in the next life? And of course the squad. She’d very much like to see them again. If they could all sit down and eat curry together, and have fun, and go on missions, and… She’d like that. Milk scrunched her face in thought, and then glanced around the room, making sure no one was around. Of course, the room was empty. She stared at the mirror again. Maybe she was being extra selfish today, but while she was on a role, she might as well ask for everything. Milk took a deep breath. Even if it seemed insignificant, but, well, if reincarnation was possible, could she ask that she be a bit taller in her next life? And cooler? And maybe more, well, adult-looking? So that people would look at her and immediately think, “Yeah, that person is definitely an adult and totally reliable, and extremely sophisticated!” Milk clenched her fist and shoved it in the air in determination. Next lifetime, she’d be a hero. A brief thought of that sword-swinging woman who had stolen her childhood friend’s heart flashed through her mind. While Milk wasn’t particularly fond of them, maybe next life she’d take up swordplay (her childhood friend seemed to prefer rash women who swing swords). Milk Callaud’s eyes glazed over as she lost herself in her fantasy, swinging her sword and protecting the innocent, her childhood friend praising her accomplishments, and then hugging her passionately… Milk Callaud’s face went beat red, the thought of such an intimate action too much for her virginal mind. 

Meanwhile, the squad stood outside their captain’s door, listening in on Milk Callaud’s fantasy. Lear ran a hand through his blue hair, and gave the door a concerned look. “Do you think we should tell her that she tends to speak out loud when she’s daydreaming?” 

Luke, a man with long white hair tied up in a ponytail and the kindly disposition of a preschool teacher, waved his hand. “No. I’m sure that’d only embarrass her more. Anyway, I think the captain is too kind. To think she’d want to spend another lifetime with us,” Luke took out his handkerchief and blew his nose. 

Even Lach, with his bright red hair, bushy eyebrows, and gruff disposition, was touched. “That’s the captain for you,” he said affectionately, shaking his head.

Moe, a shorter man with blond hair and green eyes, also piped in. “I think I agree with the captain. It’d be nice if we could all be family again.” 

“Yes,” Luke agreed. “But…”

It was a thought all of them had. A thought they couldn’t ignore, though they wouldn’t like to tell the captain about it. Luke continued, “The captain is truly a kind, generous, and caring soul… but she can be rather clumsy…”

Lear pitched in, “And overly trusting…”

Lach was not to be outdone, “And kind of an idiot…”

The others looked at him. He held up his hands, “I’m not saying the captain isn’t brilliant some of the time, but you have to admit she’s a bit too… naive?” 

The others nodded their heads at this. The captain was incredibly naive. And so…

Luke spoke. “As her family and squad, we will have to protect her.” The others nodded their heads solemnly. 

Lear creased his brow, contemplating something. “I know she wants to be taller, but I hope she isn’t too tall in her next life. Otherwise, how will we carry her off battlefields or away from danger when she gets knocked out?” 

It was a good question. Moe raised his hand, “Wait… does she get knocked out that often?”

The others creased their brows in contemplation. “Well, more than the average person at least,” Lach surmised. “Otherwise she wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital so much.” He concluded.

“Which you nearly got us thrown out of by being too loud,” Lear deadpanned. 

Lach glared. “It was only the one time!”

“Anyway,” Luke brought the conversation back on track, “you’re right to be concerned, Moe. Hopefully, we will be taller than her. Either way, all we need is to be strong enough to carry her, and we can always exercise to gain that strength,” Luke reasoned. 

The squad stared at him in awe, and decided that as soon as they reincarnated, they’d definitely start bodybuilding. However, there was still one issue to discuss.

It was something they’d all thought. Even when they vowed to help their captain save her childhood friend (because family takes care of each other) they’d been uncertain. She was so devoted to her childhood friend, and that devotion was a beautiful thing. But it was a devotion none of them felt that childhood friend deserved. Sure, he wasn’t a bad man. In fact, he was quite kind. But he was also very lazy and overly idealistic, with a penchant of running from his problems. Also, the way he pretended not to know her when they first met after many years apart, and the captain was in tears at their reunion—that was quite cruel. The squad was of the personal opinion that this childhood friend did not deserve their captain—well, maybe that was a little extreme. It was more prudent to say that they were not compatible. No, what the captain needed was someone that would care for her only.

“Someone that’s responsible,” Lear added.

“Someone strong, that can protect her,” said Lach.

“Someone smart, handsome, and that worships the ground she walks on!” Moe exclaimed.

The others looked at him skeptically. “Don’t you think that’s a little much?” Lach commented.

Moe rubbed the back of his head. “Ehehe… Well, I was only thinking of the best for the captain.”

Luke stroked his chin. “No. Moe is right. Our captain is fairly high maintenance and needs someone who thinks of her only, who is charming, gracious, wealthy—no, a veritable prince amongst men!” 

The others oooh’ed at this strong statement. Lach rubbed his nose with his finger. “I’d expect nothing less for our princess.”

“Ah, she’d better not hear you calling her that,” Moe said, rubbing his cheek with his forefinger nervously. “You know she likes to think of herself as a seasoned and serious soldier.” 

Though he said that, everyone in the squad had called her their princess in their minds (if not aloud) sometime or other since the squad was formed. 

Lear folded his arms, a look of consternation on his face. “With this reincarnation thing… do you think her childhood friend would be human next time around?”

It was certainly a question. Because he wasn’t now, and hadn’t really ever been. If anything, he’d always been something of a monster. Luke pursed his lips in thought. “I don’t think it will really matter. She loved him anyway this time. I don’t think reincarnation would change that. Only…” A dark look crossed Luke’s face. “No vampires.” Luke said this in all seriousness.

The squad looked at him questioningly. “But we’ve never dealt with vampires, have we?” Moe asked.

Lach snorted. “Of course not. They don’t exist.” He paused and thought that over. “So then why is Luke-sempai concerned…”

“Ah, I guess he’s still upset about that incident with Lieral Lieutolu,” Lear surmised.

Lieral Lieutolu, otherwise known as the Mad Magician, had caused them endless amounts of havoc when they fought him some time ago. Lear recalled the incident Luke was thinking of:

_“I have already chopped off your head three times, every time you revive… I am more or less used to it… but, what should I do? A person who couldn’t die even if you cut off his head… does such a thing exist in this world?” Luke asked._

_The living head said when it heard this: “Because I am no longer human.”_

_Luke didn’t reply, in contrast he crossed his arms._

_“…If you wouldn’t die if I cut off your head, should I use fire to burn you, or like how a vampire who appears in the stories is dealt with, use a wooden stake to stab through your heart?”_

_So the head said happily: “Oh, amazing, you discovered that I’m a vampire?”_

“Tch. It would’ve been easier to deal with him if he was,” Luke griped.

The rest nodded their heads. The man had been difficult to deal with, considering he was basically made of nothing but magic, and was impervious to normal weapons. But even worse, he’d managed to do something to their captain. He’d used a spell that seemingly knocked her out, and yet it had awoken something inside her. 

And as the squad planned what their next lives might look like, that _thing_ that Lieral Lieutolu had awoken stretched out her arms and sighed. She was the Goddess of Reincarnation, and Milk Callaud was her… avatar? Reincarnation? But with a different personality and body and things? Anyway, the Goddess of Reincarnation was currently lounging around in the young girl’s mind, deeply depressed that things weren’t going her way. 

After eons of trying to get her OTP together, or at least ensure them a happy ending, she’d failed. Miserably. They had been soooo close to declaring their undying love for each other (a fairly easy thing, considering they were basically immortal unless they screwed things up royally… which they had unfortunately done) and then, no, nothing. Despite her prompting, they hadn’t fallen into madness. These current incarnations were too afraid of such an all-consuming love. They acted as if the world would end if they admitted they loved each other (which, according to the tragic plot line thought up ages ago by those crazy divinities, it would, but still…). Ah well. The goddess sighed again. 

Maybe the Mad Hero and the Lonesome Demon would never have a happy ending, but since she knew beyond a doubt that reincarnation did exist, all she asked for in her next reincarnation was, _let it be gay_. Let some hero and some demon get it on, and let them live happily ever after. Or maybe make it tragic. Whichever was more amusing, as long as she had front row seats to it. Amen. 

* * *

Yamamoto Yamada stroked his chin as he read the outline. “Hmmm. Kagami-san, I thought we were going with a post-apocalyptic zombie story?”

Takaya Kagami looked up, staring at the mangaka questioningly. “Eh? I was, though? I suppose it comes from watching too much Walking Dead,” the author laughed, rubbing the back of his head. 

“No, but here it says _vampires_ , not _zombies_ ,” the artist stated, pointing at the paper. 

Takaya grabbed the paper, and looked it over. He scrunched his eyebrows. “Hmmm. I don’t remember writing this…”

“Also, I thought we were only going to have two male leads,” Yamamoto continued. “That Guren fellow, and Mecha someone…”

“Mika,” the author corrected. “Yes, we were. But I suspect they very much won’t get along.” He said this as if they were real.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

The author nodded his head sagely. 

“Is that so, then,” Yamamoto pursed his lips. “Actually, is it really necessary? That they get along?”

Kagami thought about this. “Well, for the two plot lines to connect… It’s important?” He said this uncertainly.

“Ah,” the mangaka nodded his head. “I see. And you solved this by adding another male lead?”

The author nodded his head, a smile like that of the cheshire cat’s spreading across his face. “A linchpin, if you will,” he said, as if it was the most brilliant thing in the world. 

The artist looked at the author skeptically. “And does this guy have a name?”

The author’s face fell. “Ooooh, I do hate coming up with names,” he screwed his eyes up, and wracked his brain. “Well, since he’s meant to be kind, then,” the author raised his finger, a smile breaking across his face. “How about Yuu (kind)?” 

The artist snorted, then coughed trying to cover it up. “How very descriptive.” Then the artist went on to other matters. “So, I didn’t know we were going to have military in this, but I guess we’re going with a five-man squad type structure? Hmmm. I wonder how the uniforms should look…”

The author’s eyes widened in shock. “Eh? When did I write that in?” He desperately scanned the paper, noting that he had indeed written such a thing, but he couldn’t remember when. 

Yamamoto paid no attention to the author’s scrambling. “I guess I’ll look up different uniform designs later. Anyway, what do you think about this design for the new character,” the mangaka held up a drawing he’d done some time during their meeting. 

Kagami stared at it, thinking that something was wrong. “I think the eyes should be bigger?”

Yamamoto snapped his fingers. “Yes! I guess we’ll go with a sort of wide-eyed, innocent look? And maybe a bit of a baby-face?” The artist brought a hand to his temple. “I’m not sure why, but I feel it should be like that.” 

Kagami agreed.

Somewhere in an alternate universe, a diminutive squad captain is crying.

**Author's Note:**

> A year or so ago I came up with a cracked theory about how the author came up with Owari no Seraph. You see, I was originally a fan of the author's other work, The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2002 - present). I thoroughly enjoyed that series, and when I saw that the author had done another series, I decided to give it a try. Very few people are fans of both Owari and Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Denyuuden). As such, I've had really no one to share my crack pot theory with, which has made me very sad. Anywho, my crack pot theory is as follows: Milk Callaud, a character from Denyuuden, wishes to be reborn in a world where she is the main character and ends up with her childhood friend. This desire is so strong, it ends up impacting the plot of Owari no Seraph, making the author decide to add a character he wouldn't have initially added, and that character is basically Milk Callaud's reincarnation. That is the only explanation I have for why Yuuichirou Hyakuya acts so much like Milk Callaud and seems to have a majority of her backstory. Even the author can't explain why the character is so loved (in canon). Milk Callaud was well-loved and head patted by everyone. Anyway, I did my best to keep them (sort of) in character, and everything said within did happen in Denyuuden canon, so yes, spoilers. Also, another theory of mine about Denyuuden is that the author couldn't figure out how to end it, which is why he took a two year hiatus from it (which he did between the years of 2015-2017). Ah, Denyuuden's inherently tragic plotline messing with the author's love of happy endings... 
> 
> P.S. This is meant to be silly, and comments are appreciated.
> 
> P.P.S. Also, for those reading my other fic, Celluloid Heroes, chapter 11 will be posted either today or tomorrow, so look foward to that!


End file.
